Ron naplója VIIIX
by GregSara
Summary: ...


**Nyolcadik fejezet**

A Nagyúr elégedett volt.

- Perselus, köszönöm. Végre! Dumbledore halott, Potter a kezemben van.

- Nagyuram, szabad megkérdeznem, mi a terve?

- Hogyne, Bellát is hívja be.

Bellatrix Lestrange is belépett a szobába.

- Nagyuram – meghajolt.

- Elmondom a tervem. Ha bármi történne, azt kell véghez vinnetek.

- Értettünk, uram – felelt Bella.

- A főzet majdnem készen van. Pár hónap. De később visszük végbe. Az utolsó alapanyag miatt.

- Mi az Nagyuram? – érdeklődött Piton.

Amikor Voldemort elmondta Piton elmosolyodott, Bella először megdöbbent, de végül kárörvendő vigyor ült az arcára..

Augusztus 31.

Egész nyáron nem láttam Hermet. Mi is elmentünk nyaralni Egyiptomba. Nagyon jó volt, bár Hermione nagyon hiányzott. (Téged nem vittelek el. Bocsi.)

De ma végre megjött. Úgy rohant hozzám, hogy majdnem feldöntött. Bementünk a szobámba, és agyon csókolt. Imádom ezt a lányt! (vagy nőt?) Megváltozott. A pólója még jobban dudorodott, bár én is nőttem.

- Herm, eldöntötted már, mi legyen velünk? – kérdeztem.

- Ron, ez annyira nehéz... Nekem. Makacs vagyok, nem tudom, még kerek egy kis időt...

- Rendben, de ha elhagysz...

- Ne butáskodj! – nevetett – csak akkor tenném, ha el lennék átkozva!

Megnyugodtam.

- És mit csináltál egész nyáron? – kérdeztem.

- Önvédelem órákat vettem egy kínai mestertől. És csak rád gondoltam. Hát te?

- Vettem neked valamit Egyiptomban. – odaadtam neki egy múmiás ékszert.

- Ez olyan szép!

- Boldog szülinapot!

Este nagy meglepetés várt.

Vacsora urán Hermet és engem Dumbledore félrehívott.

- Granger kisasszony, Mr. Weasley, nagyon fontos dolgot kell kénem önöktől.

- Hallgatjuk professzor – mondtam.

- Nos, mint tudják Voldemort, - összerezzentem – azt hiszi, meghaltam.

- Igen, Professzor. – most Herm válaszolt.

- McGalagony professzor mellé kéne még segéd, én nem megyek vissza a Roxfortba, inkább keresek valamit Tudjukki ellen. Arra szeretnélek megkérni benneteket, hogy segítsetek neki.

Kicsit meglepődtünk.

- Rendben Dumbledore professzor, megígérjük – válaszolta Herm.

Dumbledore bólintott és eldehoppanált.

Szeptember 1. Péntek

Én és Herm már korán fölkeltünk és indultunk a Roxfortba, mivel segíteni kell McGalagonynak. Nagyon hamar odaértünk. Vagyis a diákok előtt. Járőröztünk a többi prefektussal, meg néhány Főnix Rendjés – sel. (Lupin, Tonks és Bill)

Este a vacsora után 10-ig járkáltunk, aztán jött a váltás.

Szeptember 2. Szombat

Megkaptuk az órarendeket. Én alig vettem fel órákat, de McGalagony nem egyezett bele. Sorsolt nekem néhányat. Jóslástan...

Hermnek igaza volt, hogy harmadikban leadta. És hétfőn lesz is órám. NE!

Egész hétvégén őriztük a Roxfortot. Alig maradt időnk csókolózni! De főleg Harry és Ginny kapcsolatáról sem tudtam semmit.

Szeptember 4. Hétfő

Reggel Hermione jött be a szobába és keltett fel mindenkit.

- Herm, csak még 5 percet! – kérte Harry.

- Nem! – felelte – el fogtok késni!

- Hermione, ide te nem jöhetsz be! Ez férfi terület! – kelt fel Dean, bár láttam, hogy szeretné, ha Herm megbámulná a férfiasságát. (ami nem olyan nagy)

- Ki is megyek a ti _férfi _területetekről, de JÓREGGELT!

És elviharzott.

Később elmentem jóslástanra Harryvel. Ő is fölvette, hogy ne legyek egyedül. Hála neki örökre. Nagyon unalmas volt, aludtam is. Valami kettőslátásról volt szó.

Óra végén a professzor félrehívott.

- Fiam, Potter még nem halt meg? – kérdezte.

- Tudtommal nem – feleltem.

- Már meg kellett volna halnia! Vagy elszámoltam volna... – hozzám ért.

- Hah!

- Mi az, professzor? – érdeklődtem.

- Maga... Maga apa lesz!

- Mmm, MI?

- Látom a szemén! – nézett a szemembe.

- Elnézést, de én még nem... szóval érti. – mondtam.

- Még nem? Akkor ki? Megint elnéztem volna? – elvonult számolgatni, én addig leléptem.

Harry megérdeklődte, mit akart, és mire elmondtam már röhögött. Így találkoztunk Hermmel, akinek szintén elmondtuk, ő is nevetett. Így mentünk ebédelni.

Délután kviddics edzés volt. Herm számmisztikára indult. Nekem is föl kéne vennem. Akkor nem unatkozna szegény...

Este Colin Creevy szólt, hogy McGalagony hivat engem és Hermet.

A tanárnőt remegve találtuk az irodában. Egy sárga papírt fogott a kezében.

Amikor beértünk, így szólt:

- Olvassák el!

„ A Roxfortnak vége lesz. Aki akar, menekülhet, de úgyis megtalálom.

Voldemort"

- Tanárnő, ez... ez fenyegetés? – kérdezte Hermione.

- Attól tartok, igen, Miss Granger.

- És mit akar tenni?

- Kiüríttetem az iskolát.

- Mikorra várható a támadás? – nyeltem egy nagyot.

- Szerintem a jövő hétre Mr. Weasley. – felelte McGalagony. – Kérem, szóljanak mindenkinek, hogy ha tudnak, siessenek haza, még a héten. Dumbledore nélkül a Roxfort sem biztonságos. Főleg, hogy itt van Potter.

Kimentünk a szobából. Bejártuk a Roxfortot, szóltunk a többi prefektusnak, hogy szóljanak a diákoknak.

Egy troll-los kép előtt mentünk el csendben, amikor Herm megállt.

- Ron! Én nem akarok várni az esküvőmig! Szeretlek! – közelebb jött és megcsókolt, úgy ahogy még soha. _Ne csináld, Herm, a végén olyat teszek, amit te talán később megbánsz!_ De már késő. Hozzám simult, én nekidőltem a falnak, amiből egy ajtó rajzolódott ki. A Szükség Szobája! Bedőltem az ajtón, ami mögött egy nagyon puha ágy állt. A szoba félhomályos volt.

Nem sokkal később már mindketten ruha nélkül feküdtünk a takaró alatt és még mindig csókolóztunk. Vagyis csak ő engem. Még egy perc és már nem tudtam uralkodni magamon. Visszacsókoltam. Forgolódtunk az ágyon és _megtörtént._ Hermione felnyögött.

Tíz perc múlva mindketten csak feküdtünk az ágyon. Hermione odabújt hozzám.

- Én nem akartam... – mondtam. Ő felült.

- Mit nem akartál? Ez volt a legeslegjobb dolog az életemben Ron!

Elvigyorodtam. Ő visszafeküdt, majd megszólalt.

- Hívhatlak ezentúl _Tigrisem_-nek?

Ránéztem.

- Csak négyszemközt – feleltem megint fülig érő szájjal – _vadmacskám_ – tettem hozzá.

Most már ő is nagyon mosolygott. Ekkor eszembe jutott Trewleney jóslata.

- Herm! Te... Vagyis terhes leszel!

- Van egy igézet, ne izgulj.

Még egy kicsit feküdtünk aztán fölöltözött és elvégezett valami _Anti – C...-_s bűbájt.

- Megyek járőrözni. Ha kipihented magad, gyere utánam!

Még hogy pihenjek??? Felpattantam és rohantam hozzá.

- Ezzel mire céloztál? Én nem voltam fárasztó? – rám nézett, a szeme csillogott.

- Ron, arra céloztam, hogy _legközelebb..._

- Legközelebb? – vágtam a szavába.

- Igen. Ha akarod, lehet legközelebb is. Csak én annyira elfáradtam, azt hittem Te is...

- Nagyon. Mint 10 kviddicsmeccs egymás után – ismertem el.

- Ez csak egy volt...

Tíz órakor a Hugrabugosok leváltottak minket.

Végre bementünk a klubhelységbe. Már csak Harry és Ginny volt ott. De egymással voltak elfoglalva. Amikor beléptünk a portrén, felnéztek.

- Mit akart McGalagony? – kérdezte Harry.

- Voldemort levelet írt. Megtámadja a Roxfortot.

Ginny felsikoltott.

- Nem...

- De. Ki kéne üríteni a sulit. De ti tök jól elvagytok – jegyeztem meg.

Elpirultak. Végül Harry szólalt meg.

- Ron, nektek mondjuk el először: Ginny és én összeházasodunk!

Ledöbbentem. Most idegesnek kéne lennem. De nem vagyok. Az együttlétünk Hermmel valahogy minden haragomat elvette. Csak egy dolgot tudtam mondani:

- Sok boldogságot!

Most Harry és Ginny álla esett le. Húgom rám nézett.

- Nem is vagy dühös?

- Miért lennék? Harry rendes gyerek. De miért nem várjátok meg a sulit végét?

- és akkor leesett – Ginny, te terhes vagy?

Megint elpirultak.

- Nagybácsi leszek!!!

- Ron, jól vagy? Nem akarsz megölni? – kérdezte Harry.

- Még nem. Valahogy nem tudok rátok dühös lenni. Inkább boldog vagyok.

Most Herm is gratulált.

Nagybácsi leszek!!! Ginny megtette Hermet tanújának. Én Harry - é lettem.

Egész héten diákok mentek hazafelé, de a negyedikesektől fölfelé az évfolyamokból majdnem mindenki maradt segíteni. Nem volt tanítás. Eljött a hétvége. Tudjukki mégsem jött. Az egész Roxfort tele minisztériumi emberekkel. Dumbledore is itt volt. De Voldemort sehol...

A Nagyúr elküldte a levelet.

- Nagyuram, mesélje el a terve többi részét – kérte Bella.

- Rendben, de mert benned megbízom, Bella. Ezt a levelet kétszer írtam le. Az egyiket az a bolond vénasszony elolvassa. Biztosan megmutatja Potteréknek is. Ha a lány hozzáér, a másik levél jelez. Ugyanis egy nyomkövetőt, vagy valami hasonlót bűbájoltam bele. Ha megtörténik, a levél világítani kezd. Idő kérdése az egész... Ááá! Nézd, visszajött Nagini! – egy szürke bagoly repült be az ablakon. Amint leszállt a földre, visszaváltozott kígyóvá. A levél kicsit megvillant.

- Haahahaha! A lány hozzáért a levélhez, már csak az idő...

Bella is vihogott.

Kis idő múlva a levél fényesen világított. A Nagyúr arcára kiült a gonosz vigyor.

- Nocsak, nem vesztegette az idejét. Ennyire megijedt volna? A levelem előcsalta az érzéseit.

Perselus!

- Hívott, nagyuram?

- Igen. Már csak 3 hónap

**Kilencedik fejezet**

Mivel Voldemort nem jött, Novemberben visszaszivárogtak a diákok, de még mindig voltak minisztériumi emberek. Ginny hasa kicsit kerekedett. Amikor anyáék megtudták, szörnyű idegesek lettek. De beletörődtek, hisz szeretik Harryt. (és Ginnyt is)

December 5. Csütörtök

A diákok kezdték megtudni, hogy Harry és Ginny szülők lesznek és összeházasodnak. Felkérték Dumbledore-t, hogy legyen ő a pap. Örömmel elvállalta.

- Szerintem Malfoy féltékeny lesz Harryre. – mondtam Ginnynek.

- Szerintem nem. Cikizni fogja, de nem lesz féltékeny. – felelte.

- Fogadjunk.

- Oké. Miben?

- Ha vesztek, elmondom a legnagyobb titkom.

- És ha nyersz? Amit kétlek...

- Ha nyerek, a gyereket Ronnak fogod elnevezni.

- És ha lány lesz? – kérdezte.

- Akkor legyen Tessy.

- Oké.

- Nem félsz? – csodálkoztam.

- Nem. Tegyünk még hozzá. Ha nyerek, elmondom Hermionének a Fredes esetet, ami szintén fogadásból történt...

- NE! – sóhajtottam.

- Félsz? – nézett rám kárörvendve.

- Én? Dehogy is.

- Milyen eset Freddel? – kérdezte Harry.

- Megtudjátok. – mosolygott a hugi.

December 14. Szombat

Ma megérkezett Malfoy. Értesült Harryékről. És nem volt féltékeny! Csak gúnyos megjegyzéseket tett a gyerekre. Hogy lehetek ennyire rossz fogadó???

Ginny, Harry és Herm a Nagyteremben volt.

- Hell, Ron – mondta Harry – milyen volt a büntetőmunka a jóslástanteremben?

Ki kellet takarítanom, mert Trewleney észrevette, hogy alszom órán.

- Pocsék – feleltem. Harry vigyorogva továbbállt. Ment McGalagonyhoz. Megszólalt Ginny.

- Engedékeny leszek, Ron. Tartsd meg a titkod.

- Kösz.

- De elmondom az esetet Freddel.

- NE, Ginny! – kértem.

- DE. Figyelj, Hermione. Szóval egyszer Fred és Ron fogadtak, hogy George összejön-e Katie Bell-lel. Ron kizártnak tartotta. De összejöttek.

- Mi volt a tét? – kérdezte Herm.

- Ha Fred nyer, akkor rátetovál valamit Ron fenekére.

- És ha veszt?

- Akkor Ron befesti Fred haját szőkére. Amilyen Malfoynak.

- De miért pont pókot tetovált rá Fred? – kérdezte újra Hermione.

- Mert Ron halálosan fél a pókoktól, és... Várjunk egy percre! – ránézett az elpiruló Hermionéra és rám. – honnan tudod, hogy pók? Egy szóval sem mondtam...

Én olyan vörös lehettem, mint a hajam. KB.

- Te láttad? – kérdezte húgom Hermet. – Ti akkor...?

- Igen – feleltem. – Ez volt a titkom is...

- De akkor Hermione, vége az álmaidnak.

- Nem, Ginny. A bátyád az álmom. – mondta Herm, majd adott egy csókot.

Harry is visszajött.

- Miről maradtam le?

- Hermione és Ron... szóval igen.

Harry ránk nézett.

- Hol? Mikor?

Most Herm válaszolt.

- Szeptember 4-én, a Szükség Szobájában.

- Ilyen jó a memóriád?

- Minden fontosat megjegyzek, már igazán tudhatnád...

Nevettünk. Ekkor minden sötét lett, a Nagyterem tele lett Halálfalókkal.

A terem közepén ott termett Voldemort.

- A lány élve kell! - kiáltotta.

Harry Ginny elé ugrott.

- Ne bántsa Ginnyt!

- Nyugodj meg, Potter, nem a szerelmedért, sőt még nem is a Te gyerekedért jöttem. Ők majd legközelebb.

Hermione felé fordult.

- Ő kell nekem!

Ekkor megérkeztek a Főnix Rendjések és Dumbledore.

- Dumbledore? – Voldemort meglepődött.

- Igen, még élek. Hagyd békén a diákjaimat Tom!

- Bolond vénember! – kiáltotta Voldemort. Intett, és az összes diák egy temetőben találta magát.

- Hol van Dumbledore? – kérdezte Herm.

- A Roxfortban. Itt nem talál meg.

- Mit akar tenni, Tom? – érdeklődött tovább.

- Minek hívtál? Kis sárvérű! De nem baj. Akárhonnan is vagy, nagyon fontos vagy nekem.

- Minek, maga gonosz kígyóürülék? – fakadtam ki.

- Az egyik Weasley! – hörgött a Nagyúr. – Az apa! Maga is fontos volt néhány hónapja, de most már nem kell!

- Mi? – kiáltottam.

- Már csak a gyereke kell, Weasley! Meg a gyereke anyja! – megint intett és Herm odarepült egy szobor karjába, ahol 3 éve Harry is volt.

- Miről beszél ez? – felugrottam, de a többi Halálfaló lebilincselt. Voldemort felhörgött.

- Kislány! Még nem mondta el, hogy maga terhes? – fordult Hermionéhoz.

- Mi? – most Hermione fakadt ki.

- Mi? – kérdeztem én is. – Hermione, te terhes vagy?

- Nem! – mondta. Voldemort még hangosabban nevetett.

- Dehogyisnem. 3 hónapja!!!

- ÉN NEM VAGYOK TERHES! – kiabálta Hermione. – Igaz, hogy 3 hónapja _együtt_ voltam Ronnal, de nem vagyok terhes! Hányszor mondjam még?

- Komolyan? Egész biztosan? – a Nagyúr most először hibázott.

Rájött, hogy a levélre egy olyan bűbájt szórt, ami akkor világít, amikor a személy éppen _azt _ csinálja. De nem a terhességet mutatja meg. Nagyon dühös lett magára. Nagy léptekkel odament Hermionéhoz és Hermione csuklóját megvágta a pálcájával. Herm felsikoltott és elájult. Alatta egy bájital volt egy nagy üstben. A vére egyenesen belefolyt a lébe.

- Hagyja békén! – kiáltottam.

- Csak ha én akarom!

Hermione éledezni kezdett. Ekkor Voldemort ráfogta a pálcáját:

- Crucio!

- Ne! – kiáltja Ginny. Késő Hermione rázkódik, kínlódik. Szörnyű látvány!

- Engedje el! – így Harry – engem kínozzon, ne Hermionét! Ő a leggyengébb!

Abbamaradt az átok.

- Igen, Potter, ő a leggyengébb. Ugyanis mugli, hiába ér többet, mint egy aranyvérű.

- Miért csinálja ezt? – sírt Ginny.

- Hogy miért? Azért kedves, mert ő is mugli, mint én! És Harry is az. Granger és Weasley gyermeke segített volna halhatatlanná tenni engem, mert az ő vérük _Campola Motis_ ! Ami annyit tesz, hogy egy csak aranyvérű és egy mugli keveredése. Ez nálad, Harry nem volt meg, a te apád aranyvérű volt. Hermione egyik rokona sem volt soha varázsló vagy boszorkány! De nem lett terhes! _Tarantallegra!_

Újra Herminéra fogta a pácáját, aki vad táncba kezdett. Láttam, hogy Herm a pálcájáért nyúl és elkiáltja magát:

-_Transportus veno!_

Tudjukki háta mögé került és megint mondott valamit:

_- Invito_ Fawkes!

Abban a pillanatban ott termett Dumbledore főnixe és maga a professzor is egy seregnyi aurorral.

- Vége a játszmának, Tom! – mondja.

De Voldemort eltűnt az összes Halálfalóval, főzettel, mindennel. Hermione a fáradtságtól elájult.

Mindenki a gyengélkedőn állt sorba. A legsúlyosabb állapotban Herm volt. Nem kelt fel a _Stimulá- _ra sem. Madame Pomfrey szerint rengeteg vért vesztett és nagyon kimerítette az a néhány kis varázslat. Egész héten virrasztottunk mellette. Vagyis csak én. Harry is rengetegszer bejött, éjjel, de Ginnynek pihennie kell.

- Ron, te is aludj, ha fölébred, szólunk! – mondta egyszer Harry. – azt akarod, hogy egy hullaálmos valakit lásson meg, amikor fölébred? Újra elájul...

Ezzel meggyőztek...

December 23. Hétfő

Ma van Harry és Ginny esküvője. Délután egykor. Már itt van mindenki. Anya, apa, Percy és Penelope, Bill és Fleur, Fred és Angelina, George és Katie, és Charley.

Mind bejöttek Hermhez. Anya hozott valami virágot is.

- Fiam, nem akarsz járni egyet? – kérdezte apa.

- Nem, itt akarok lenni, amikor felébred!

Amikor a Weasley család kiment a gyengélkedőről, Mr. Weasley halkan megjegyezte:

- Szegény Ron, lassan összeesik a fáradtságtól. Mindene az a kislány!

Eközben lent a Nagyteremben Harry és Ginny lázasan készült az esküvőre.

- Harry, annyira izgulok!

- Én is, Ginny. – magához ölelte a lányt.

- Szegény Ron.

- Igen, nagyon szereti Hermionét, azt hiszi, az ő hibája.

- Miért? Senki nem tudta volna megakadályozni...

- Nem amiatt – rázta a fejét Harry.

- Hanem?

- Mert amiért megtámadták Hermet, az oka a nemlétező kisbabája volt. És Ron is benne volt, hogy Voldemort ezt higgye.

- Szegény Ron...

Minden az ÉN hibám... Ha nem akartam volna annyira... Még most is ébren lenne.

- Herm, szeretlek. Nem akarom, hogy meghalj! – és elkezdtem sírni. Mint egy lány! Lehajtottam a fejem az ágyra. Meghallottam a legkedvesebb hangot a világon.

- Én is szeretlek, Roncimonci...

Felkaptam a fejem.

- He...Hermione! – nem törődtem vele, hogy Roncimoncinak hívott, tőle még ezt is elviselem.

- Mi történt velem? – kérdezte.

- Jaj, Herm! – megöleltem. Ő megcsókolt.

- Komolyan Ron. Mi történt velem?

Elmagyaráztam neki. Már emlékezett. Észrevétlenül kimentünk a gyengélkedőről és bementünk a klubhelységbe

**Tizedik fejezet**

Már mindenki a Nagyteremben volt. Hermmel fölszaladtunk a szobába, vagyis a fiúkhoz, vagyis a szobánkba, ahol Herm ruháját őriztük. Fölöltözött. Olyan fura volt, amikor megint hiányos öltözetben láttam... De gyönyörű volt!

Pontban egyre leértünk az ebédlőbe, ami most nagyon szépen fel volt díszítve.

Dumbledore pont elkezdte a beszédet:

- Azért gyűltünk ma össze, hogy tanúi legyünk Harry Po...

Ekkor berohantunk Hermionéval.

- Elnézést professzor, hogy félbeszakítjuk, de mi vagyunk a tanúk! – mondtam.

- Örülök, hogy itt van Mr. Weasley. És Miss Granger!

Ginny és Herm megölelték egymást.

- Jó, hogy itt vagy! – súgta neki a húgom.

- Akkor folytatjuk – szólt Dumbledore – Harry, akarod-e az itt megjelent Virgina Weasley-t feleségedül?

- Még szép, hogy akarja – súgtam Hermnek.

- Akarom – mondta Harry.

- És te, Virginia, akarod –e az itt megjelent Harry Pottert férjedül?

- Akarom – felelte Ginny.

- Akinek bárminemű tudása van arról, hogy e varázsló és boszorkány nem lehet egymásé, szóljon most, vagy hallgasson örökre!

Öt perc néma csend.

- Akkor Harry Pottert és Ginny Weasleyt házastársnak nyilvánítom! Megcsókolhatja a menyasszonyt!

Megcsókolta. Ginny eldobta a csokrot. Ki kapta el? Hát én! Fred bekiáltott:

- Én is nősülni akarok! Angelina, hozzám jössz?

Angelina elpirult.

- Igen.

Tapsvihar. Jött a buli, a tánc. Nagyon jó volt a kaja.

December 24. Kedd

Ma mindenki délig aludt. Kivéve Hermionét. Ő a RAVASZ-ra készült. Alig jött ki a gyengélkedőről, máris tanul. 11 után, amikor vissza akartam menni aludni a wc után, megláttam, hogy a könyvek fölött gubbaszt. Közelebb menve észrevettem, hogy alszik. Hát igen. Este kiütötte magát. Jobb ha nem mondom el neki, mennyit ivott...

Felébresztettem.

- Boldog Karácsonyt!

- Neked is. De miért fekszel rajtam? Nem mintha nem lenne jó, de...

Lemásztam róla.

- Tanultál. Vagy nem?

- De. De este eléggé kiütöttem magam – mondta. – Hány üveggel ittam? 5 vagy 6?

- 15 – sóhajtottam.

- Szent Merlin! Ugye nem csináltam mást?

- Nem – mondtam. _Sajnos _ - de legközelebb ne igyál annyit.

- Megígérem.

Meghallottuk Ginny sikoltását. Pizsamában kirohantunk a folyosóra. Ott volt Voldemort. Miért a legjobbkor tud közbeavatkozni?

- Meghalsz, Harry Potter! – kiáltotta.

- Tom. Mit keresel itt? Ez az én iskolám! – megjelent Dumbledore is.

- Vénember, maga egy senki! Mindenkit megölök. Beleértve a kis kedvencét is, Pottert!

- Hagyja békén Harryt – rohant Ginnyhez Hermione.

- Nocsak, a kis mugli. Segítségeddel halhatatlan leszek. A véredből előállítottam egy bájitalt. – előhúzott egy kis üvegcsét és megitta. Piros fény tört elő belőle, majd Voldemort testéből egy fehér – miért nem fekete? - lélek szállt ki. Hermionéba meg be. Hermione megremegett, majd a lélek kiszállt belőle, vissza Voldemortba.

- Most a lányban van lelkem egy része. Ha meghalok, a lányt is meg kell ölni, mert benne élek tovább.

Ezalatt Harry Voldemort mögé lopózott.

- Nem félek tőled Denem!

Voldemort megfordult. Harry gyorsabb volt.

- Avada kadevra!

Voldemort eltűnt. Örökre. Hermione is holtan esett össze. Ginny, én és Harry odafutottunk hozzá. A Halálfalók elmenekültek.

- Ron – kezdte Harry – én nem akartam megölni Hermet.

- Nem halt meg. – szólt egy hang.

- Piton – néztem rá. – Mit keres itt? Segített Voldemortnak!

- Nyugodjon meg Weasley – mondta Dumbledore – Perselus velünk van.

Neki köszönheti, hogy Miss Granger még életben van.

- Hogyhogy?

- Voldemort megszerezte a halhatatlanságához szükséges bájitalt. Perselus velünk van. Elvitte neki a hozzávalókat. De mivel Hermione nem várt gyermeket, a vére semmit sem ért. Ellenkezőleg. Vegyítve Harry vérével, Voldemort legyengült. Ezért tudta Harry megölni. _Stimula! _- rámutatott Hermionéra, aki rögtön fölébredt.

- Igaz, hogy Voldemort szelleme járt Granger kisasszonyban, de nincs benne a lelke. Nehézségeket okoz majd, hogy Hermione hajlamosabb lesz szellemek befogadására.

- Mi? – kérdezte Ginny.

- Előfordulhat, hogy ez erősebb szellemek beleköltöztek a testébe, de egy egyszerű bűbájjal ki lehet űzni a potya lelkeket. Mellesleg BOLDOG KARÁCSONYT! Lehet boldog, hisz megszabadultunk Voldemorttól!

Az egész Roxfort ünnepelt. Anya, apa és a többiek mind nagyon boldogok voltak. Azon az estén volt még egy buli, Harrynek és Ginnynek. Én inkább fölmentem a klubhelységbe. Valaki követett. Hermione volt az.

Felmentünk a férfi-területű szobába. Ledőltünk az ágyamra és csókolóztunk. Már megint azt éreztem, hogy akarom őt, de mégis felültem.

- Mi az? – kérdezte Herm. – Ne mondd, hogy fáj a fejed...

- Nem is mondom. Azt sem, hogy nem akarok veled lefeküdni, csak, mást szeretnék. Mondanom kell vagyis kérdeznem kell valamit. – nagyon izgultam.

- Mondd, nagyon izgatottá tettél.

- Pillanat.

- Mi lehetne jobb az előbb említettnél? – kérdezte szemrehányó hangon. Ha tudná...

Mindjárt megtudja. Így kiböktem.

- Hozzám jössz feleségül?

Hermione megdermedt.

- Én...én...meglepődtem...

Elővettem egy kis dobozt, letérdeltem és felpattintottam a fedelet. Egy kis gyűrű volt benne sellő felirattal. Nem tudom, miért ezt vettem meg... Magabiztosabban megkérdeztem:

- Hermione Granger. Akarsz a feleségem lenni?

Herm a könnyeivel küszködött, de végül megszólalt.

- Hogyne akarnék!

Ráhúztam a gyűrűt, amit Roxmortsban vettem még a múlt héten. Felálltunk és megcsókolt.

- Szeretlek Ronald Weasley! Már azt hittem, soha nem kérsz meg!!! – a falhoz döntött és folytatta – adnom kell valamit!

És olyat csinált, amit még soha. Nem egy egyszerű csók volt. Nem is olyan, amilyet Szeptember 4.-én adott a Szükség Szobájában. Máskor talán undorító lett volna, de most... Leírom már végre: (csak hogy írjam?) szóval nyelvespuszit adott. (Seamus fogalmazta meg egyszer ezt így, amikor ő kapott Hannah About-tól)

- Nem fogadhatom el! – mondtam, és visszaadtam.

- De és neked adom! – ő is visszaadta. És ez így ment. Oda-vissza.

Így talált ránk Harry és Ginny.

- Bocsi – nevetett Harry, azt hittük, most is a Szükség Szobájában vagytok...

Herm megölelte Harryt és Ginnyt.

- Férjhez megyek májusban!

- Kihez? – kérdezte a húgom.

- Hahahaha – sértődtem meg. – Hozzám, ki máshoz? De a május még nem volt megbeszélve...

Az esküvői előkészületek rendben mentek, nekem is találtunk gyűrűt. Belevésték azt, hogy Herm.

Anya és apa már számítottak még egy esküvőre, beszéltek Dumbledorral is.

Összenéztem Hermmel.

- Elnézést Dumbledore professzor, de mi azt szeretnénk, ha Lupin professzor adna össze minket. – mondta jegyesem.

- Semmi akadálya. De miért ő?

- Jót tesz neki a társaság, professzor. – feleltem és elnevettük magunkat Hermmel.

- De azért a Professzor készüljön fel, hogy össze kell adnia még valakit! – figyelmeztettem.


End file.
